Wiki Dancemoms:Especial de la Alfombra Roja
'''"Red Carpet Special" '''es una canción de Paw Patrol,que fue usada para el baile grupal de Abby Lee Dance Company llamado "Especial de la Alfombra Roja" en el episodio "But I'm a National Champion!".Este baile incluye a Sophia Lucia. Letra Yeah-ah-ah Oo-oh-oh, yeah My-my-my outfit's hot, money spent I'm ready for the main event I'm so eager to go I'm gonna live it up 'til I see the sun Tonight I'm gonna have some fun I'm gonna let them all know, yeah When I get out and hit the spotlight I'm on a mission to get heads turning my way The highlight of their day I'm not that girl gotta run solo I got my ladies with me We about to shut it down-down-down I'm with my girls here, we about to hit it up When I step out, everybody want to show us love Cameras go click-click-click in the room And everybody really want to know my name Wanna step in the lane Be a part of the fame I become that carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah We become that carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah My-my-my swag is hot, I'm-a turn it on Ain't picking up my telephone No distractions tonight, no D-d-double "F," fashion forward We in the building and they know it I'm gonna let them all know, yeah When I get out and hit the spotlight I'm on a mission to get heads turning my way The highlight of their day I'm not that girl gotta run solo I got my ladies with me We about to shut it down, down, down, yeah I'm with my girls here, we about to hit it up When I step out, everybody want to show us love Cameras go click-click-click in the room And everybody really want to know my name Wanna step in the lane Be a part of the fame I become that carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah We become that carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah Yeah Random eyes looking my way I've never seen that boy before He's coming my way He has to know That I'm just an average girl Living in an average world I wanna take a chance with him But I want him to know that Random eyes looking my way I've never seen that boy before He's coming my way He has to know I'm just an average girl Living in an average world I wanna take a chance with him But I want him to know that I'm with my girls here, we about to hit it up When I step out, everybody want to show us love Cameras go click-click-click in the room And everybody really want to know my name Wanna step in the lane Be a part of the fame I become that carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah We become the carpet special Oo-oo-ah Red-red-red carpet special Oo-ah-ah Yea-ah-ah Categoría:Bailes en grupo Categoría:Abby Lee Dance Company Categoría:Tercera Temporada